Letters
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert just wanted to see with his own eyes that Anna had been found. He hadn't know where she was for years, he needed to make sure she was alive.
1. Chapter 1

2001

It had been almost ten years since the boat explosion that had changes Robert's live forever. He knew Anna had survived and that she had amnesia as result of her injuries. To save her and Robin he had agreed to the WSB's conditions. He could have no contact with his family and had to follow their orders, they made him their killer, he had been working black ops ever since. Robert still held on to the dream that the WSB might one day let him go.

Robert was kept informed about Robin, he knew about her having HIV. It had broken his heart when he had been told about it, mostly because all he wanted to do was go to her and be her dad, hold her and tell her she would get through it. His damned agreement with the WSB stopped him from that, these were the times he hated the agreement the most. He was doing this for his family but it also kept him from them.

She was in Paris now, and on a couple of occasions, he had watched her there. He couldn't talk to her or let Robin see him, but just getting to see her with his own eyes would make him happy for a little while. At least Robert knew where Robin was, the same thing couldn't be said about Anna. When he found out she'd went missing Robert had desperately wanted to go search for her. The WSB wouldn't let him, instead, they sent him to South America on an extended assignment, with a promise they would look for her. Robert didn't know if the WSB had been looking for Anna or not but it was made very clear they wouldn't let him, they reminded him they know where Robin was. Robert hated their veiled threat but accepted that they had all the power.

Robert had been on assignment in Europe when, while reading the local paper he saw Anna's face looking up at him from the page. He looked again then read the article. Dr. Alexandra Devane, so not his Anna, they really did look alike though, they could have been twins he thought. She was also a Devane maybe they were related. Robert wasn't really sure why but after learning of Alex he had kept tabs on her, in a way he felt like she was somehow a connection to Anna. It must have been a year now since Alex had gotten married and moved to Pine Valley.

...

In Paris once again, Robert made sure to find time to look in on Robin, he didn't think of it as spying when he watched her. Who was that man she had met with, Robert knew he had seen him somewhere before. It came to him one night while on yet another assignment. He had seen him in a picture with Alex and her husband. There was a connection then, but what? Why was this man talking to Robin? When he was done here Robert would do a little research into this man, that somehow knew Robin and her mother's look-a-like. He learned that Edmund Grey was an investigative reporter, who owned Tempo magazine. He was also Alex's brother-in-law. When he was sent on yet another assignment, Robert still didn't know why he would have met with Robin.

...

It had seemed like years since Robert had last been in Washington. This last assignment had been rough, he'd gone months without communication from the WSB, he was deep undercover. Robert found himself in the middle of a firefight, but in the end, he got his target and got away with a few new bullet holes. No communication from the WSB meant no news about his family, that was always the hardest part.

Robert walked into WSB headquarters looking exhausted. When his supervisor saw Robert, he thought maybe we've been pushing him a little too much lately, this next assignment can wait. "Why has my presence been requested this time? Where am I going next?" Robert hated what he had become, just their mindless killer.

"You look like you could use a little time off to recover so the next assignment can wait. That isn't why you're here though." Why had he been dragged in here then he wondered? "There's news about Anna," this got Robert's attention, "she still has amnesia but she was located in Pine Valley."

"How is she? Is she healthy, is she alright?" Robert demands.

"She was treated in the hospital there under a fake name and is now staying in Pine Valley that is all you need to know. She is alive and we know where. You can not contact her. You can not see her. Do I need to remind you what is at stake if you do?"

"No you don't, I understand." Robert stands up and leaves the office.

As soon as he had left Robert was already wondering if he can get to Pine Valley without the WSB knowing. I'll go to New York, it wouldn't be the first time I've had gone there when not on assignment, he thinks. He had told them it was easy to go unseen there. Hopefully, they'd believe that's why he's there this time too. After a few days he would make his way to Pine Valley, he needed to see Anna, he needed to know that it really was her. Robert told himself he would just watch, if that could be enough with Robin, it would have to be with Anna as well. Over the next couple days, he found out all he could about Anna and why she was in Pine Valley. It turned out Alex was her twin after all and they had somehow found each other. That man, Edmund most have gone to see Robin because of Anna. Had they seen each other Robert wondered, he hoped so.

The agent that had been asked to keep an eye on Robert had reported that yes Robert was looking into information about Anna but it seemed like that was all he was doing. The agent was thanked and told to get back to what he had been working on.

It had been four days since Robert learned about Anna, the agent hadn't been following him yesterday, so he would leave today. Robert knew where she was, someplace called Wildwind, by the afternoon Robert would be there and he will see her, he has too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had only been a couple days since Anna had finally read the letter Robin had given her, it was the last letter to Robin from her father. 'Dear Robin, Let's me tell you about the woman I love your mother, Anna...' When Anna read the letter, it was the first time she had remembered Robert voice, that cocky irritating voice that she loved so much. That memory had been the breakthrough she needed, her memories came flooding back starting with the boat explosion. A few days had passed and she had wanted to see to Robin, to talk to her about Robert and what she'd remembered, but she had already left New York and was heading back to Africa, to continue her internship. Edmund was trying to be there for Anna, they both knew he had feelings for her, but right now he knew Anna really just needed a friend.

With her memory back Anna was becoming her old self and clearly, that was a strong independent woman, who did not need him. Finally, Anna said, "I appreciate that you are trying to help, but I really just want to be alone right now."

"All right, I'll give you some space," then Edmund had left the house.

Once Anna was alone she started thinking about the things she had remembered. The one memory that she kept coming back to was the explosion and seeing Robert just before the blast. She couldn't stop the tears, there was no hope, Anna knew he was gone. She stood by the window looking out over the yard, now that she was alone she could let herself cry over her loss, it had been years, but to her, it was brand new.

...

Robert had no problem finding Wildwind, once there he made his way toward the main house unseen. He had seen movement through some windows towards the back of the house and decided it was as good as any place to watch for Anna. Robert hadn't been watching the house long when he saw Edmund leave. There hadn't been much movement since he'd left, about 20 minutes had past when he saw her, there standing in the window. "Anna" there she was looking out into the yard. Robert didn't need to question if it could have been her sister, he would know his Anna anywhere. Robert watched Anna not wanting to take his eyes off of her. Then he noticed that she had started to cry, he could tell whatever was wrong had really upset her. When Anna bowed her head and brought her hands to her face Robert could tell she was sobbing. Knowing her like he did, Robert knew she must be dealing with something heartbreaking.

It took everything he had to stop himself from walking up to the house, going to her and taking her in his arms and making that pain go away. Then Anna was gone, she had turned away from the window and retreated into the house. Robert noticed his cheeks were wet, he hadn't realized seeing Anna so distraught had brought him to tears. Robert stayed hidden, trying to talk himself out of what he desperately wanted to do. Finally, Robert took a piece of paper out of his backpack and wrote a note. With ease, he made his way to the front door unnoticed and left the note on the doormat. Robert hoped Anna would remember the importance of at least one of the two words he had written on the front of his note.

...

Anna was sitting on the couch when Edmund returned. She had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them still trying to make sense of all the memories that were now in her head. When Edmund had gotten back he had seen the folded paper by the door and picked it up. As he entered the room where Anna sat he read aloud the two word on the outside of the paper. "Luv Soltini."

Pulled out of her thoughts Anna looked at him, "What did you just say?"

"Luv Soltini, that's what this says." holding up the paper.

Anna jumped up, "Give me that." She grabbed the paper before Edmund could protest. She didn't know who's sick idea of a joke this was but she knew that the note was meant for her.

"What's going on Anna? What does Luv Soltini mean."

"It means that this is a note for me," Anna said curtly and left the room. Once in her room, Anna wasn't sure she wanted to open the letter, who would have sent this? Who would have known what either name would mean to her? Filomena Soltini had been Robin's surrogate grandmother the woman that help her raise Robin and was like a mother to her, but she had died years ago. As a young child, Robin believed that Soltini was her last name when she also believed Anna was a dear friend she called Luv and not her mother. Robert's term of endearment for her had seemed like the perfect thing for their child to call her. Just open it, Anna told herself, that was when she really looked at the writing on the front. How could it be, he's dead. Anna open the letter, it read,

Luv,

I need to see you. I saw a turret here on the grounds. Please meet me there at 11 tonight I will be waiting.

Xavier

It really looked like his handwriting, but how could Robert have sent this to her. Anna remembered what had happened the last time someone had tried to lure her to the turret, poor Gillian had taken a bullet meant for her and later died. That threat was gone thought, Anna believed whoever sent this wasn't connected to Charlotte. It had to be something else, how many people actually knew Robert's middle name she wondered, this is very personal whoever this was knew them well.

When Anna went back downstairs Edmund wanted answers about the note. "I told you it was for me and what it said is none of your business." With her memory back Anna Devane was a very different woman than the one he had gotten to know, Edmund had to keep that in mind. Anna was distracted throughout the evening, her thoughts kept returning to the note, who would have sent it? What did they want? How did they know those names would all but guaranteed Anna would show up? She had to find out who had sent it, Anna knows she will make it to that meeting tonight.

Shortly before 11 Anna leaves her room, the house is quite and Anna doesn't want anyone to see her leave the house. Calling on her newly remembered training she easily makes it out the door and into the night. Once outside Anna chastises herself for thinking going to meet some stranger because of some mysterious note is in anyway a good idea. Anna also knows that now that she's herself again, there was no way she wouldn't have gone.

Anna makes her way through the dark grounds to the turret, then up to the room at the top, the same room she had hidden out in when she first arrived at Wildwind. She had armed herself before leaving the house and now held her gun up, just outside the door. She pushes it open scanning the room, gun at the ready. Then, there standing by the bed. No, it can't be, he's dead. "Hello Luv." Those two words shatter her, Anna drops to the floor, gun forgotten, she is a mess of emotions, crying in a ball the floor. Then she feels arms go around her, pulling her up against his body, they are still on the floor but she is more on this person than the floor. "Please don't cry Luv" she hears him but still is not willing to look up. He strokes her hair and rocks her ever so slightly. "Anna, that's enough tears." Finally, Anna slowly looks up into the face of the man holding her. Those striking blue eyes looking back at her, how can he really be here, she just remembered him, remembered him dying. Anna reached up and touched his face.

"How is this possible? Robert, is it really you?"

"Of course it is, you remember me?"

"Yes, only a few days ago, but yes. Where did you come from?"

"That's a long story and we'll get to it, but now I just want to hold you." Robert pulls her closer, Anna wraps her arms around him, and she thinks, he's real.

Robert moves back a bit, "Let's go sit on the bed, it'll be more comfortable. I have a lot I need to tell you." They move to the bed and sit on the edge, they are facing each other holding hands. "Anna I am breaking every rule by being here. When the WSB told me they had located you after so long I told myself I just need to see you, so I knew for myself that you were alive. Today though, I was watching the house, I saw you at the window, I saw you break down and cry, oh Anna, I wanted to come to you then and there."

"What do you mean breaking the rules? Where have you been? Robert everyone thinks you're dead. I remembered the explosion how did you get away? How did you survive?"

"I was thrown overboard, and I was unconscious when they pulled me from the water. When I woke up I saw you just for a few minutes then they took you away. After I had recovered from my injuries, the WSB told me about yours. They told me if I wanted you to live then I had to work for them, doing whatever they ordered. They even threaten Robin, I had no choice, to save you both I had to let everyone think I had died. I have spent years working black ops. Anna, I hate what I have become."

Anna can see the pain on his face she can't even imagine the things he has had to do over the years. "Oh Robert," she takes his face in her hand and kisses him. "That explains the cryptic note."

"I didn't know if you had your memory back yet Anna, but I had seen that guy, Edmond in Paris, he had met with Robin. When they told me where you were I started piecing things together, I had discovered your sister quiet by accident, and I found myself investigating her and had seen pictures of her with him. If you had at least remembered Robin I was sure either Luv or Soltini would mean something to you. I couldn't risk someone else reading the note and understanding who had sent it."

"What if someone else had shown up you would have been trapped?" then she looked around and saw his escape route hanging from the window and smiled. Of course, he would have planned ahead.

"I saw you coming, I would have gone out the window if it had been anyone else. You can't tell anyone I'm alive Anna, no one, not even Robin. I know that's a lot of me to ask but I can't let anything happen to either of you, not now after all this time."

"You're going to leave me again aren't you?"

"I have to, it's not safe for us to be together. If they find out I was here Anna, I don't know what they'll do. "

Anna moves closer to Robert, puts her hand on his cheek. They look into each other's eyes, "Do you think Xavier would be able to send letters to Luv? I would just want to know that where ever you are you're still out there, still alive."

"Yes Luv I can do that, I don't know how often I'll be able to, but yes Xavier will write to you." Robert kisses her, a soft moan escapes her lips. "Anna, I don't have to leave right now."

Anna doesn't need to speak to answer. Her hand moves through his hair, she moves still closer. Robert responds he pulls her onto his lap. Can this really be happening after all this time? They had been lost to each other for so long. Anna breaks the kiss long enough to pull Robert's shirt over his head. Robert's hands are on Anna's hips hold her as close to him as possible. "Oh Anna, I do love you." Robert's rolls her onto the bed and caresses her, first her top is remover then both their pants. Neither one is rushing any part of tonight, they both know it could be a very long time before they can be together again, this may even be the last time. They make love passionately throughout the night.

A little before dawn Robert is up getting dressed, he wants to be back in New York by the afternoon, hopefully, no one will have missed him. Anna watches him, "I am going to miss you, but at least knowing you are alive is easier than believing you were dead." A tear rolls down her cheek, Robert bends to wipe it away. "I love you, Robert."

"And I love you, Anna Devane. We better get out of here before anyone in the house wakes up and wonders why you're sneaking in so early." he gives her one of his sexy little smiles, "It worked out nicely there was a bed up here."

Anna laughs softly, "Oh Robert, I'm so glad somethings never change." They kiss and say goodbye before they both sneak off into the early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edmund hadn't said much to Anna all day, she had gotten up late but at least she seemed to be in a better mood today, then she had been since her memory had returned completely. Anna finally looks at Edmund, "I think I need to talk to you." Anna sits beside Edmond, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was rude and that is unacceptable."

"You're dealing with a lot right now. I need to accept you need time and space to deal with everything."

"Luv Soltini means something to me and it is very important. If any other letters show up here with that on them they are for me, please don't ask questions just give them to me." Anna looks at him and knows he wants her to explain. "Don't ask any questions about what it means because I won't tell you."

"Are you Luv Soltini?"

Anna smiled at that, even though she had never used that as an alias before but now in a way she was. "No I'm not but someone very dear to me from my past has reached out to me, they didn't know if I had my memory back but they were sure that one of those words would mean something to me. They are stuck in a situation that, well it's, it's just not good. They wanted to reach out to an old friend, to know someone knew about them. So please just pass on any letters that might come."

Edmund asked if she would explain the significance of Luv or Soltini. Anna had thought about it for a while, then told him that even though she couldn't explain it, both were connected to a time in her life that was both very happy and heartbreaking. Edmund decided to just let it go, clearly, Anna had already told him all she was willing to.

...

Anna had moved into the cottage that was on Wildwind she wanted to have her own space. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now that she knows who she is but at least for now Wildwind could be home. After she was all settled in Anna had finally contacted Mac and made plans to meet. It had been a nice reunion a little bitter sweat knowing she couldn't tell him about Robert. He had excepted his death so Anna told him she wasn't ready to talk about it. They meet in Pine Valley because Anna had not been ready to go back to Port Charles yet, but promised Mac she would keep in touch. She had just walked into the cottage from their visit when there was a knock at the door. It was Edmund, "This came for you earlier today," holding up a letter, "here you go Luv."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. Anna knew she had been rude as soon as she spoke, but she didn't like Edmund calling her that. "Oh I'm sorry Edmund, but please, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

I guess she isn't Luv, he thought. Maybe that was what she had called whoever the letter was from. Edmund asked how seeing Mac had gone. Anna told him it had been nice to see him and hear about her friends in Port Charles, but it also made her miss Robert. Now at least she had a letter from him, she couldn't seem to get Edmund to leave though. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he left to go back to the main house, Anna locked the door after him, then sat on the couch and opened his letter.

Luv,

I can't tell you how amazing it is to have this small way of contacting you. I miss you. I got to spent almost two weeks in New York after, well you know after what, then I was sent off to a little slice of heaven only drug dealers could love. I'm still here but I think this will be over soon, not sure where the spinning top will drop me off next, but I am in one piece and I have a beautiful memory to keep me going. I miss you and I miss our little bird too.

All my love, Xavier

Anna reread his letter several times. At least Robert was OK and he's right, at the very least there was some communication between them, all be it one-sided. Anna had smiled at Robert reference to their little bird, Robin would love to know he missed her and was thinking about her. One day maybe they can all be together again.

...

Anna was getting tired of just sitting around all day she needed something to keep her busy, something to distract her from worrying about what Robert was doing, and where he was. It had been over a month and a half since she had regained her memory and thought why not give law enforcement in this town some much-needed help. When she entered the PVPD she knew this was the right idea. Anna went to talk to the chief of police about getting a job. After looking over her qualifications, he looked up and said, "Gees you should be running this place." Anna thanked him for the compliment but told him she wanted to start off a little slower than that, maybe by next month she'd be ready to run the place. When detective Devane returned to her cottage that night she felt good, it would be nice to have something to do that she knows she's good at.

Time passes, Anna had been working with the PVPD for three weeks now, so far the cases she had been working on were pretty straightforward stuff, but at least she was doing something. The night before she had talked to Robin on the phone for over an hour, Robin was doing well and enjoying her time working with AIDS patients. A part of Anna had wanted to tell Robin about her father but knew she couldn't. It was nice to hope that one day they could tell their little girl he was out there somewhere. When Anna arrived home, there was a letter tucked into the door frame. She grabbed it and with a big smile on her face went inside to read it.

Luv

I wish I could tell you where I just past through, it brought so many beautiful memories back for me. I must say it was nice to be there even just for a few hours, I skipped out on the swim this time, I didn't have you there to swim laps with me. All is well I have a little time on my hand and I'm thinking of going to do a little bird watching. I was doing some research online and found out that one of my favorite detective stories should be in print again soon I hope they take care of themselves, I would hate for their story to end. I miss you like crazy. I think of that night and holding you again it had been far too long, and I hope we don't have to wait as long before we can see each other again. I love you with every fiber of my being.

Yours always Xavier

There are tears in Anna's eyes when she is done reading. Robert had been in San Ramo, Anna thinks back to their first wedding, they had been so in love they had so much ahead of them. Wiping away the tears Anna is a little sad for Robert he won't get to see Robin, as she isn't back in Paris yet. The fact Robert was keeping tabs on her should be annoying but Anna knows he just wants to know what she is doing and wants her to be safe. Anna knows if they were able to see each other every day she would be so mad at him for telling her to be careful at work, but instead, she is touched that he has taken the time to look into her life. "Oh, Robert I think about our night together all the time too." Anna rereads the letter then heads off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Robert was in Paris he didn't have any luck seeing Robin, he hoped that maybe she had gone to visit Anna. He liked the idea of them being together, especially now that Anna has her memory back, they had missed so much time together already. The entire time Robert had been in Paris he knew he was being followed. What was the deal he knew as well as they did he had never tried to make contacted with Robin? Robert was so sick of the WSB, he had been their slave for 10 years. How much longer could they keep making him do their dirty work? Robert was now in Peru after yet another drug kingpin. Long ago he had started separating himself from the person that did these jobs and who he really was. There was a machine that did this work, that was the only way he could survive and still fell like the man he once had been. The nights had always been the worst for him, trying to sleep, telling himself the horrible things he did were a necessary evil, his actions were keeping his family alive. Now at night he would think of Anna, she remembered him, she still loved him and one day if his prayers are answered they will be together. He held on to the memory of the little things that made life wonderful, family dinners, getting together for holidays, even bickering over what movie to watch in the evening. That was what Robert wanted most, a normal life.

...

Anna had been working at the PVPD for three months when she was offered the position of chief of police. Anna wasn't sure that she really wanted the job but if she was busier then the time between letters would pass much faster. Reluctantly she except the position. It was two days later that Edmund came to her office, "Hi Anna, we haven't seen much of you lately but I thought you might want this." Edmund past her the letter and saw her face light up. He couldn't help but wonder just who was sending these. Clearly, the letters were something that made her happy though, so he wouldn't question them.

Anna made small talk with Edmund asking about his kids then talked about their married sibling, Alex, and Dimitri. Anna just wanted him to leave but wouldn't be rude. Finally, it seemed like Edmund had run out of things to talk about and said he needed to get back to his office. Thank god Anna thought, as soon as he was out the door she opens the latest letter from Robert.

Luv

I am sorry it has been so long. When I went bird watching I felt like there was bigger pray watching me, so I wanted to stay out of sight. I had no luck with my bird watching, I hope that the bird I wanted to see has migrated in your direction. One day I hope to get close to her again maybe even hold her in my arms. I ended up in some hole in the wall that 10 years from now may get phone lines put in. I hate when I'm cut off from reality. It's too easy to get sucked into the darkness of what I must deal with. More and more these days, I find myself thinking of things like home cooked meals, movie nights I guess it's the need to feel normal. It is getting so hard to do what I have to, but at least now I know you are out there, and you know I'm out here somewhere missing you. One day my love I pray we'll be together again. I have an old picture of you, that I keep with me always. I talk to it at night, how I wish it was the real thing. I miss you so very much and long to be with you once more.

All my love Xavier.

Anna was crying when she finishes his letter, not just a few tears. He is hurting. Why won't the WSB just let him go? Surely by now, their debt has been paid. Besides what did either of them do to be black boxed in the first place, she was kidnapped and he went after her to save her life. "You Ok Chief" the sound of one of her officer voices brought her out of her thoughts. Anna realized she must look a mess, she told him she was just reading a letter from an old friend who was going through a really tough time. The officer left not wanting to bother the new chief he wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

When Anna went home that night she read Robert's latest letter again. She had put a candid picture of them on her mantel shortly after moving into the cottage, she was basically sitting on his lap his hand on her leg and they were laughing about something, she had always loved this picture. After she finished the letter she went and got that photo, and she talked to him. "Oh Robert, I wish I knew where you were. I want to hold you and make your pain go away. Why won't the WSB let you go, I want you here with me." Anna phone rang, did she really want to talk to anyone right now but she was police chief now.

She answered it, it was Robin. She was so happy to hear her voice, but apparently not happy enough to hide the sadness in her own voice.

"Mom is everything alright, is something wrong?" Robin asked.

Anna answered honestly, "I'm missing your father. It hit me really hard today is all."

Robin wished she could be there with her mom, for Anna the loss of Robert was still very new having just remembered their life together. "Why don't I come for a visit, we're overdue for one?" Robin suggested.

"I would love that," Anna tells her. They talk a little longer, by the time they hang up Anna does feel better. She smiles thinking to herself, our little bird is migrating my way Robert, then head to bed.

...

It had been three weeks since Robin had called and said she would come for a visit, she would be arriving later that day. Anna was at the police station, finishing up some paperwork she had no intention of coming into work while Robin was here. As she walks out her office a rookie with a cup of coffee in his hand walks right into her, spilling his coffee all over her. "You are very lucky that my daughter is coming today or I would be very angry right now." The rookie watches her walk out of the station without saying anything else to him, clearly, he was lucky.

Robin arrived at almost the same time as Anna. "Hello sweetheart," Anna remembers she is covered in coffee and says, "I will give you the biggest hug as soon as I've changed." Anna rushes out of the room.

There is a knock at the door and Robin goes to answer it, it's Edmund. He says hello and that he didn't realize she was already here, so she explains she had just walked in. Edmund doesn't want to intrude so he decides he can just leave the latest letter with Robin. "Here this is for your mom."

Robin takes the letter and reads the name, "What is this?"

Edmund realizes the name means something to Robin as well, "I don't really know, all I know is that whenever a letter addressed to that name comes, your mother wants it." Edmund decides that it would be a good idea to leave, now.

When Anna comes back into the living room she goes over and gives Robin a big hug. "I have missed you so much I am so glad you're here."

Hugging her mom, "So am I, now that I have you back I don't like being away so long. We have so much to talk about, how about we start with this." Robin holds up the letter Edmund had given her.

Anna is shocked when she sees it. "Oh, Robin you weren't meant to see that." Anna has no idea how she is going to avoid telling Robin about the letters.

"What is this about mom, why are you getting letters addressed to Luv Soltini? I haven't called you Luv in forever and you never used Soltini as a last name. Who is this from?"

Anna didn't want to keep secrets from Robin but this wasn't just her secret. This would be very bad if anyone else knew but it's Robin, she understands sometimes you have to keep secrets. If Anna told her, could she keep this secret? "Can I have the letter please."

"I don't think so, not until you tell me who sent this, and why it says Luv Soltini."

"I can't, if I did," Anna pauses, "oh Robin if I did, if the secret ever got out we'd both be in danger."

What the hell is her mother talking about, "What secret, why would you and I be in danger?"

"Robin, sit down OK. I'll be right back." Anna goes to her room and gets the rest of the letter, she still isn't sure if she is going to tell Robin but wants them in case she does.

Robin is sitting on the couch playing with the letter turning it over and over in her hand. "Can I get some answers now, I'm a big girl mom." Anna knows Robin's right she deserves some answers but can she tell her this. "Please, mom."

"OK, I just need to figure out how to say all this."

"How about you start with why someone is sending letters to Luv."

"They didn't know if I had my memory back, but had thought I might have remembered you at least. Robin if I tell you what these are and who they're from you cannot tell another living soul about this, ever. I mean that, never. We would both be in danger and the person who sent them would be as good as dead."

Robin knows her mother is serious, "Ok mom, I promise I will never tell another living soul." Anna starts with the first note explaining that it showed on the front matt, just a folded piece of paper. Anna handed her that first. Robin read it then looked at her mom with a shocked look of realization on her face. "Xavier? Mom, as in Robert Xavier Scorpio?" Robin looked as white as a ghost.

Anna took her hand. "Yes Robin, he's alive I went and met him that night, I didn't know who I was going to find when I got there. I was armed, ready for a fight but there he was, it was your father. He told me to save our lives he is being forced to do the WSB's dirty work, they even threaten you, Robin, you were just a kid. So to keep us safe he has to stay away." Anna took a deep breath before continuing, "When the WSB told him I was here, he said he needed to see me. He just wanted to see for himself I was really alive, but he saw me crying, I was alone and it was just a couple days after my memory returned, he didn't know it but Robert saw me mourning him. That was why he left this because he couldn't stand to see me in that much pain. Edmund found the note, all he read was the name on the outside before I took it from him. Edmund only knows it's someone from my past that sends these."

"Can I read the other letters mom?" Anna makes sure they're in order, Robin starts to read them, "Oh mom I'm your little bird, does he really come to see me?" Anna nods. By the time she finishes the last letter Anna has already read, they were both in tears. "This last one mom he sounds like he is so much pain."

"I got that letter the day you called, that was why I was so sad. I just wanted to find him, hold him like he did for me the night we meet in the turret. He does go and see you, he can't get close but he does look in on you. Apparently, the WSB told him about you having HIV, he told me it was hard not to go to you then."

"Can we read this one together or do you want to be alone?" Robin holds up the still unopened letter. Anna takes the letter and tells Robin together.

Luv

I wish there was a way for me to hear your voice right now, I have been having a hard time of it the last couple weeks. I just want to come home to you. I know where I belong and it isn't out here. As hell holes go at least this one has power and running water, it's like the Ritz. I miss you so much Luv. Oh to be in your arms again, my safe place. It sounds like there might be time off for good behavior coming up. I know where I would want to go but I also know I can't risk it. Maybe depending on where I end up at the end of this, I might be in the right area for some bird watching. I miss my baby bird she has turned out so beautifully. When I write to you Luv I can be me, not the machine that I hide behind while I work. That machine is my shield, one day I hope I can leave it behind forever. I love you so much you have my heart and soul, I miss you more every day.

Yours forever more Xavier

Anna and Robin don't say anything they just hold each other tell the crying stops. Finally, Robin looked at Anna, "Daddy needs to come home to us. He's hurting so much."

Anna hugs Robin, knowing Robin has never seen this side of Robert before, he would hate to know that his little girl knows how vulnerable he can be where they are concerned. He didn't really like that Anna knew this side either, but she was the only one he would let see it. "Maybe one day he can come back to us. How do you feel now that you know he's alive?" Anna asked

"Mom, after I got you back, I let myself hope that dad might have survived too. Just knowing he's out there somewhere, makes me happy. I missed you both so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been four weeks since the last letter, and three weeks since Robin had left, Anna was in her office trying to focus on her work. It was becoming clear she wouldn't get anything done today. Out of the blue, she had gotten a call from Frisco Jones, he said he'd come back from his latest assignment and heard the news. Frisco was deep undercover for eight months and was shocked to hear about Anna's return to the living, and about her having had amnesia all this time. They talked for some time before Frisco had mentioned the WSB, Anna knew he still worked there but it wasn't her favorite topic. Then he told Anna something very interesting, there had been quite the shake-up at the top, long time agents replacing those that had been in charge for far too long, in Frisco's opinion anyway. He was hoping this would be a change for the better maybe not so many long undercover assignments. Frisco told Anna about feeling like he had no home anywhere because he was away for such extended times, so he would love that to change. Anna told him she agreed it would be great if the new regime made some changes. She wasn't thinking about Frisco though, she was hoping this might mean a change for Robert.

After a wasted day at work Anna returned home, Edmund was waiting outside the cottage for Anna to return. Anna sees the letter in his hand and wonders why is he waiting. "Another one came, I couldn't help but notice the name meant something to Robin as well. How is she connected to this?"

Anna was annoyed that Edmund feels the need to question her about the letters, yeah she basically ordered him to give them to her without question, but they are hers and none of his business. "If you must know, it was because Robin was there with me during that time in my life, she was the happy part."

Edmund thinks about what Anna has just said then reluctantly passes her the letter, "This better not be dangerous."

"It's not," Anna told him, as long as no one finds out who was actually sending them to her she thought. Edmund left and Anna went inside, opening the letter as she walked, she went right to the couch to read.

Luv

Hello my love, sorry about the tone of the last couple letters. I just really miss you. I have found my way to a little town that is actually quite nice for a change, I think that has helped lift my spirits some. I can picture you and I here enjoying some much needed time together with no one giving us a second glance. Sadly there has been no bird watching opportunities lately. I have received word that when I'm done here I am required to make an appearance with the powers that be. I would love to sneak away to see you but I don't think it's a good idea. Oh, how I would love to hold you again. I dream of us actually being able to be together. They are happy dreams but I can't help but feel sad when I wake knowing it can't be, at least not yet, I pray one day all of this will change. I love you so very much and miss you badly.

Your one true love, Xavier

Anna has a smile on her face when she is done reading. She's so glad that he seems happier now. She can picture the two of them sitting on a beach watching the sunset, Robert you aren't the only one that dreams of us being together she thinks. Could him being called into headquarters have anything to do with the changes Frisco had told her about? Anna didn't want to get her hopes up that his situation might change but she already knows she will hope for good news in his next letter.

...

Anna has been trying to keep herself as busy at work as she could, but lately, it seems like the criminals have gone on vacation and there aren't many cases that she needs to get involved in. The days were passing so slowly but at least Anna was enjoying her evenings. Alex and Dimitri had been back in Pine Valley for about a week, so Anna had been spending her evening with them. It was nice for the sisters to spend time together especially now that Anna was herself again. Alex loved that Anna could now actually tell her about her life. They talked about their likes and dislikes, finding there were some that were the same. Alex had noticed if they talked about relationships Anna would seem to get lost in her own thought, especially if they were talking about Robert. Alex had figured out that Anna clearly loved him very much, it also seemed like he could annoy her like no other as well. Alex assumed that Anna would be thinking about happy times with Robert and their little family when her mind wondered.

...

Robert had finally finished the assignment and was on his way back to Washington. He had been up for almost 48 hours before getting on the plane and was hoping to get some sleep during the flight. Shortly after takeoff, Robert put his head back and closed his eyes, he lets visions of Anna play in his mind, and drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on his face. When the plane landed in DC Robert was off the plane in a car heading for headquarters in what seemed like a blink of the eye. What was going on Robert wondered, what has he done that they are dragging him in this quickly. Is there any way they could have found out about his letters to Anna, he hoped not, he would hate for Anna or Robin to be threatened because of him.

There were two agents waiting for them as the car came to a stop, "This way Scorpio." Clearly, he was in trouble. Robert thinks, please just take it out on me and leave my family out of whatever this is. He is lead to one of the debriefing rooms. The two agent ask him questions about his last three assignment, after two hours apparently the questions are finally all answered. The agents get up to leave, as they leave the room one turns and tells Robert he is to wait here. What is going on here, what's with all the question, and why does he have to stay here?

Robert is left alone in the room for 45 minutes and is pacing when someone joined him in the room. I knew this guy, Robert thinks, he can't think of his name right now, it's been years since he had last seen him, what could he want to talk to me about.

"Have a seat, I'm Agent Williams, it's been a long time since we've seen each other." Robert sits down across from Williams, he had brought a thick folder into the room with him and was now looking through it. Williams didn't talk to Robert, he didn't seem to have any question, but would look up at him once in a while, like he was studying the man in front of him. Robert could only assume that the folder was about him.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Robert's has had enough. "What's going on here? Why am I here?" Robert asks.

Williams closes the folded and pulls a paper out from underneath it, he signs the paper and slides it toward Robert. "If you would sign here," pointing to the line below his signature. "You will be free from your agreement with us."

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke? You're telling me, I sign this paper and I'm free to walk out of here and go back to my family?"

"Yes," clearly Williams is a man of little words.

Can it be true after all this time, is it really just going to end? Robert takes the paper and reads it, it seems legit. Robert signs the paper hoping this man isn't lying to him. "Thank you, Robert, there have been a lot of changes here lately and one of the new heads wanted your case reviewed. It has been decided that you have paid the debt, for saving both yours and Anna Devane's lives. You are free to leave." With that Williams stood, shook Robert's hand and left.

Robert sat staring at the door after Williams had left. Was he still asleep on the plane and this was all a dream, or had this just happened, is he really about to walk back out into the world as Robert Scorpio? He stands up and heads for the door, just as he opens it a younger man come towards him, "Good you haven't left yet, this is for you." he says as he hands Robert a large envelope. "You'll need this," and with that, the man walked away. Robert looks inside, it was his personal paperwork, this was really happening. This envelope was everything he needed to reclaim his life. When he walked out of the WSB building, Robert knew exactly where he was heading.

...

It had now been five weeks and four days since the last letter had arrived, Anna had started counting the days two weeks before. She wondered why Robert had to go to headquarters, had he already been there and had they sent him on yet another assignment? Had he even finished the assignment yet? Anna wished another letter would arrive soon so she would at least know something. Anna decided she would stop by the main house this evening, just to see if one had come today.

...

Edmund didn't know who this guy really was but he wasn't having it. When he came to the door and asked for Anna he had been shown in. "I understand you're here to see Anna, what was your name?"

"Robert."

Was this guy really going to try and pretend to be Anna's dead husband? Edmund didn't want to overreach, "Robert who?"

"Scorpio."

Right, so he was trying to pull something. "Look I don't know who you really are but coming here and telling me your Anna's dead husband isn't going to work. If you don't leave I will have to call the police."

"Good and ask for Chief Devane she will want to handle me herself," Robert said in his oh so self-confident cocky way.

So he knows some things about Anna but who is he really. "You really need to leave, I won't be any part of your little game to hurt Anna."

Robert was glad that there was someone here looking out for Anna, but he was getting a little annoyed with this guy. "Look Edmund I am here to see my wife, and you won't stop me from doing just that. I know you met with Robin and in a way that leads her to reunite with Anna. I'm grateful for that." If only he had just thought to put any of his newly acquired pieces of ID in his pocket. Robert was sure if he went out to get it from the car he would not be let back in.

Edmund hears Dimitri in the front entrance and decides he would test this guy. He excused himself and went to talk to his brother. Thankfully Alex was with him, he told them about the guy pretending to be Robert Scorpio and that he wanted her to come in and say she was Anna. Edmund was convinced this would prove he was lying. The three of them go to confront this imposter. When they walk in Robert looks up and wonders why these two have joined them. Before any of them start talking Robert starts walking toward Alex, Edmund smirks thinking his plan will work.

Robert stops and holds out his hand, "Hi you must be Alex, I'm very grateful for you finding my Anna and helping her with her amnesia. I can never repay what you have done for me, for us."

How did he know I'm not Anna, she wondered. If he was just playing a part he has done a lot of research. Alex took his hand and shook it, she was a little shocked that he had known just by looking at her who she was. "You're Welcome," she said sounding a little unsure of what was happening. Now that she looked at him he did look like the pictures she had seen of Robert, a little older, and very tired, but he could very well be who he says he is.

Edmund however still wasn't convinced and walked toward Robert, he grabbed his upper arm. "That enough of your games you need to leave now!" he ordered.

Robert pull his arm away and turns to face him, Robert had had enough of this man. "I'll stay here thank you very much."

"This is private property and you will leave, now!" Edmund demanded.

"I will leave with Anna, so until I see her I will stay right."

Edmund gets right in his face, "You will not be seeing Anna and you sure as hell won't be leaving with her. I don't know what your game is but it's not going to work," Edmund was all but yelling at the man in front of him.

Anna can hear the raised voices as she enters the house, what on earth is going on. Maybe she should just come back later. Something tells Anna she should go in and see what's happening. What she sees when she walks in makes her smile, Alex and Dimitri are standing back just watching, Edmund looks like he's about ready to punch Robert. The smile on Robert face told her, he was enjoying just how agitated he was making Edmund. What was he doing here? Had he lost his mind? Oh, what if their prays had been answered? It was then that Robert saw Anna, "Hello Luv." She ran to him and threw herself into his waiting arms. He was really here, this was real. "I'm free." Anna would never have thought those word would bring her such joy. They kiss, then just hold each other. The other three people in the room just stood watching the scene in front of them.

When Edmund spoke, they all looked at him, Robert and Anna still holding each other. "You called her Luv. Have you been the one sending the letters? Why couldn't you just address them to Anna?" Alex and Dimitri didn't understand what he was talking about, but they were both paying very close attention now.

Anna decides she should answer knowing Robert can be less than diplomatic at times. "It was for our safety and Robin's," she looks back at Robert. "She knows. She saw one of the letters, Edmund had given it to her to give to me. I had no choice but to tell her. I let her read them, Robert she is so happy." Turning back to face the others, "Robert risked everything by dropping off that first note, he had seen me crying and couldn't help himself he had to see me, he only wanted to make me feel better."

"So you played dead for all these years, then while spying on Anna you decide because she cried you needed to swop in and save the day. Using code names to get to her, you clearly put her in danger."

Robert was done with Edmund's crap, he let Anna go and turned fully towards Edmund. "Look you, I did what I had to do for all those years to save my family. I don't need you judging me. I had no choice but to stay away. Anna was not in danger because I wrote to her, she would have been if I wasn't out there doing what I had to. I didn't know if she had her memory back so I used two names that I hoped she would remember the significance of, but that no one could connect either of us too."

"That didn't work though, after all, I saw the look on Robin's face when she read that name on one of your letters."

Anna is now holding Robert back, who she can tell was ready to knock Edmund on his ass. "Of course our child is going to know the name she called Anna before she knew she was her mother, and the last name she used before she knew I was her father," Robert yelled. "If Robin had read that first note she would have been able to figure out who sent it too. Robin wasn't here, if anyone of you had read it, the names would have meant nothing to you."

Edmund started to back away from Robert, clearly, he was who he said he was. Alex cuts in, "Can I ask what names were on it?"

"Luv Soltini," Anna told her. "Xavier asked Luv to meet him in the turret, that's Robert's middle name. I knew whoever sent it had to know us both well. I was armed when I went there, it looked like Robert's handwriting but I wasn't taking any chances."

"I also had an exit plan ready in case it wasn't Anna that came there that night," Robert added.

"I opened the door with my gun drawn but there he was standing in the middle of the room. I'm not really sure what happened next, I heard him say 'Hello Luv' then we were on the floor and he was holding me in his arms and I was on his lap. We talked about the situation he was in and why he had to stay away. After we talked he agreed to send me letters so I would know he was still out there somewhere, alive."

"That's why you got mad when I called you Luv, that's his name for you," Edmund concluded, Anna just nodded.

It was Dimitri's turn to ask a question, "What has changed that you are here today?"

Robert explained about the strange meeting he'd had before coming here. Robert still didn't fully understand what had happened but he knew he was free to return to his life and that meant returning to Anna and Robin. "We have to call her, no I want to go see her. Oh and Mac, another one we'd better do in person." Then Robert seems to remember something. "Here Anna I have one more letter for you," he hands her the paper he had just taken out of his pocket.

Anna Devane Scorpio Lavery Scorpio Devane

Will you marry me?

Robert Xavier Scorpio

She looked up "Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue

It had been six months since Robert had shown up at Wildwind, they had stayed in Pine Valley because of Anna's job with the PVPD but now they felt it was time to go home. The only other person from Port Charles that knew Robert was alive was Robin, she had come for a visit shortly after his return, and they had had a great time together. Robert and Anna didn't want to make a big deal about their wedding this time so they'd had a small ceremony at Wildwind while Robin was there.

Robert hadn't been in a hurry to return to Port Charles because he was sure how his family and friends would react to the fact he was alive. If people were going to be mad about the fact he had let them believe he was dead, he didn't think another few months would matter. Besides he and Anna wanted to spend some time just the two of them, they helped each other deal with the effects the last ten years had had on them. Now they both felt the time was right to return and face their friends.

...

Mac was a little surprised when Anna had called him to say she was coming to Port Charles, they hadn't spoken since he had gone to see her in Pine Valley. He knew that Robin had gone to visit her several times but even she didn't tell him much about Anna. It had been over a year since she had gotten her memory back maybe she has finally had time to deal with all the emotions that must have come with that. Even though he had invited her to stay with him she had insisted on staying at the Metro Court. Her plane had arrived earlier so he thought he would go surprise her now that he was done for the day.

"I'm sorry sir, no one under that name is registered here, are you sure this is where she is staying?"

"Yes, she told me she was arriving today and staying here. Can you check again, Anna Devane?" Mac didn't understand she should have arrived hours ago. Again he is told there is no one registered under that name. "Can you tell me if there is a reservation under that name?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Mac shows her his badge hoping that will help.

"Stop bothering the poor woman," he hears from behind him. Then she steps up to the front desk beside him, "Hello Mac."

"Anna you are here, hi." Mac gives her a big hug, he notices something as soon as he does.

"Is your room up to your satisfaction Mrs. Scorpio?" the desk clerk asks.

Mac's mouth drops open, "Yes it is, thank you," Anna says then turns back to Mac. "Let me explain, this is not how we wanted you to find out. We were just on our way to see you." When Robert steps off the elevator he sees Mac and Anna talking. Oh no, they had wanted to talk to him together.

"Mrs. Scorpio? I don't understand." Mac stared at her, why was she using her married name? "Why are you going by Scorpio and not Devane?"

"Because we got remarried five months ago." The answer came from behind him, he turned at the sound of his brother's voice. "Hello Mac."

"I should deck you. Why didn't any of you tell me you were alive?"

"Until six months ago no one could know, even if Anna's known for a little over a year. Once I was free to return to the land of the living Anna and I wanted to spend time just the two of us, except for when Robin would come to visit of course. I had a lot to deal with because of what I had been doing, it's a long story and I will tell you all that I can but not right now. Right now I am just so happy to see you."

"So am I, Robby it is so good to see you." He steps towards him and they hug each other. After he let Robert go, "So can I assume you did that?" he gestures towards Anna's stomach. They both smile at him, "Congratulation!"

"You're going to be an uncle again."

Mac smiled and hugged them both again, "Let's get out of here, I want to hear everything and we might as well be comfortable. Let's head to my place."

Robert and Anna agree and they left together. This was their first step to returning to the life they'd once had. They knew there was going to be lots of question and a few hurt feeling but they also knew they could face anything now. They had both been through so much, but had come out the other side and found each other again. This time they just knew they would be together forever and be the family they had always wanted to be.


End file.
